


Just too Late

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: You confess your feeling to Prompto, a little too late.





	Just too Late

You took one last glance toward the tent that had been your home for a while. Only to quickly turn away, you didn’t want anything to stop you, or give you second thoughts, you had already made up your mind about this, and at this point you had gone too far to go back.

You had placed a note in one of Ignis’ pots, explaining why you had disappeared by the following morning. You didn’t want the guys to think you were dead by some random deamon in the middle of the night.

Checking your phone, as you turned hearing a soft ‘Kweh’ from the Chocobo you had sent to you.

“Shush, shush.” You coo to the large bird, as you stroke his head and feathers, only to freeze as the creature before you, reminded you of the reason you were running. Only to come to as the bird nuzzled your cheek. “I’m sorry, I’m asking you to do this, but we need to go.”

“Go where?”

You jumped as you quickly spun around to see the blonde behind you. “Prompto what are you doing up?” You stammer, attempting to hide the large bird behind you, only realizing how stupid that was, as it begun to peck at your at the shoulder and easily dwarfed you.

“Oh cool! Where going with a Chocobo?” He cooed, as he stepped toward the large bird, “Is it your’s or did you rent it?”

“My big Sister sent it to pick me up.” You replied.

Prompto’s blue eyes widen in panic, “Is everything okay? They’re not hurt are they?”

“No, no, I just…I just need to go.”

Prompto remained stroking the large bird, a huge smile on his freckled face as the bird responded happily, only making what you were doing even rougher.

This young gunman was completely unaware of you, and that fact was made known when you last visited Hammerhead, they way he stared at Cindy. Of course Gladiolus was also staring, but Prompto followed up by proceeding to gush about her, and fawn over her for the longest time!

Yet you couldn’t get upset a Cindy, after all she was the perfect package, spunky, and well fit from lifting all that machinery day in and day out, but that didn’t give him the right!

“Y/N, do you think it’s a smart idea to leave this late?” Prompto chuckled playfully, as he turned to you.

“What would you care?” You hiss, immediately regretting the tone as he flinched softly. “Listen, I just need to go, my sister’s going to get worried if I’m any later.”

Prompto quickly reached out grabbing your wrist, “Can’t it wait until dawn, we can call your sister and let her know that your…”

“You’re not going to change my mind!” You barked, grabbing the reins of the Chocobo tightly as both flinched at you. “I’m leaving Prompto, and nothing you can say or do will get me stop, now let me go.”

“But why?”

“Why would you care?” You scoffed, everything was falling from your mouth before you could stop it, all those word suddenly coming out. Maybe this is why you weren’t suppose to keep stuff bottled up inside.

Prompto released your wrist, as you turned toward the Chocobo moving to mount the large bird, only to stop as you heard him stated in disbelief, “I don’t know why you’re mad at me.”

You turn back to the blonde, as you stepped towards him, making him stumble back slightly, “I wish I was mad at you!” You yell, only realizing what you yelled, you really didn’t understand why you were mad at him.

Prompto wasn’t yours, he didn’t belong to you. You had no reason to get upset at him staring at other women.

You were mad, but at yourself.

Staring into those shocked blue eyes, you quickly turned back to the bird, moving to mount it again. “I’m just, too late.” Placing a boot into the stirrup, only to stop at the hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N, please.”

You shrugged the hand off your shoulder, as you turned to the blonde, “I like you Prompto, so much and you don’t even notice me. If I stay, I will only cause harm, so I’m leaving now, before I get one of us hurt, or killed.” You admit, yet the word vomit only keep gushing out. “That’s it, take it however you want it, I just don’t care at this point. I’m not going to keep doing this to myself.”

You didn’t even realize that the blonde had stepped forward, embracing you tightly, “I wish you had told me sooner.”

“Prompto, don’t, I don’t want your pity.” You groan, pushing him away.

“Y/n, I’m not,”

You quickly mount the Chocobo before your nerves got the better of you, “Good bye, Prompto.” You nudge the bird’s side, only to gasp as the reins were pulled from your hands, causing the poor bird to become confused as it rocked back with a loud sqawk throwing you off its back. Landing with a grunt on top of Prompto, who stumbled to catch you only to succeed in becoming a better landing than the hard ground.

“Are you okay?” Prompto’s panicked voice called, as you stared in disbelief as your ride ran off.

“My sister’s going to kill me.” You muttered weakly, as the bird disappeared, only to noticed Prompto underneath you. “Why did you do that, you could have gotten hurt!”

“I kinda reacted before I thought about it.” He replied, crawling out from underneath you, “but I think we should talk about this.”

“Perhaps the two of you should continue whatever this is in the morning.” Ignis called standing by the front of the tent. “We shall deal with the Chocobo problem in the morning, as of now, both of you sleep. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first requests. How long ago that has been lol


End file.
